Be Your Love
by Mad-Time
Summary: [Hameron] 'Tu me pediste una cita y yo un baile, estaremos a manos, o no'. Lo que sale después de escuchar la misma canción una y otra vez. [Viñeta]


**Be Your Love**

**Capitulo Único**

Su pelo caía sobre sus hombros desprovistos de algo… unos tubos uniformes y colocados en una moña común y corriente, nada excepcional.

Una canción en los altos parlantes comenzaba a tocar…

Una mano desgastada le rozó el hombro derecho que la hizo darse vuelta.

.-Todos nos miran raro porque no hacemos nada, debemos tener cara de…- House estaba parado frente a ella con una mano extendida hacia ella y una mueca de sarcasmo en su rostro- Tú me pediste una cita una vez, ahora me toca el baile, no crees?- Un recuerdo y un sabor amargo vino a su mente y su boca… Una mera obra de caridad?

.- Estaríamos a mano, no crees?- tomó su mano con cierto temor, un temor interno y poco racional… House sin bastón y con smoking no era nada seguro, a menos que se te quede mirando 5 segundos con cara de _"Wow"._

Caminaron lentamente al rincón de la improvisada pista en el casino del Hospital, con un centenar de ojos miraban incrédulos algunos y otros indiferentes. House puso una de sus manos en su cintura y otra en su espalda, que saltó unos segundos como un shock eléctrico.

Cameron posó sus dos manos alrededor del hombre en cuestión, que miraba a cualquier lado, con la música en sus oídos.

_If I could take you away  
Pretend I was queen  
What would you say  
Would you think I'm unreal  
'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

Dieron una pequeña vuelta entre medio de dos parejas con las dos manos unidas. House la atrajo por su cintura a su pecho.

.-Yo pensé que…- balbuceo Cameron en el cuello de su camisa.

.-Que no sabia bailar? –

.-Exacto-

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Want to be your everything _

Everything...

.-No soy un querubín danzarín, pero se moverme, es como si fueras un tipo de gigante torpe...moviéndose- era una danza a base de un piano y una batería, una cosa simple, tan simple era la idea que ellos dos estuvieran bailando sin ningún problema como gente común y corriente, corriente a medias…

Cameron hundió la cabeza en el smoking negro de House con lentitud, aspirando un olor asfixiantemente…atrapante. No quería subir la cabeza.

**Estoy Herido **

_Everything's falling, and I am included in that  
Oh, how I try to be just okay  
Yeah, but all I ever really wanted  
Was a little piece of you _

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real

Jack el destripador estaba bailando con ella enfrente a su mejor amigo, en frente a su jefa, enfrente a sus colegas, en frente a... todos, sin temor ni sarcasmo.

El baile era puro, transparente, no puede haber sarcasmo en algo así, era como frases compuestas de ritmo acompañado de corazones agolpándose en sus oídos y respiraciones tardías.

Su vestido azul dio una onda al ser atacado por otra vuelta lo bailarina de ballet, sus zapatos de tacón se enredaron en sus tobillos.

_Everything will be alright  
If you just stay the night  
Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away  
Please, sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away _

And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real

House la sostuvo haciendo un esfuerzo extra porque su pierna derecha no cediera ante el hecho de caer junto con Cameron, así que, sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, su cintura con la otra y su espalda en su pierna… Sus caras a solo centímetros de distancia, un incomodo House y una igual Cameron se miraron por pocos segundos…

**Solo soy tu próxima obra de caridad**

_And everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real _

I want to be your love, love, love

La mujer seguía cantando con el micrófono en alto y la gente seguía en lo suyo… ellos dos solo se veían con inquietud adquirida por la melodía. House la levantó a medida que la canción acababa y la gente se separaba… solo que antes de soltar su mano con la de ella…

Ella soltó.

.-No eres mi obra de caridad y te toqué… no pasó nada. Piensa- y su blanquecina mano y su vestido azul se fueron al pasillo con lento pasar.

**Si lo lastiman otra vez, no se volverá a recuperar.**

.-No lo haré- y las puertas del ascensor, se cerraron.


End file.
